


Spirit Animal || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [6]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Lions, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil are the only ones in the world with Lion Spirit Animals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/63833169-phan-one-shots-~-spirit-animal  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137484064984/spirit-animal-phan

Dan's POV*

I sat at my desk, nibbling my pencil in boredom. We were doing revision from last year in maths class and I thought I was going to fall asleep any moment. To keep me from going unconscious, I looked around the class and studied people's spirit Animal. 

At the age of sixteen, your soul splits in two and the other half transforms into an animal. This animal will be your constant companion until the end of your life. You have to keep it safe though because if it gets hurt you will feel it's pain and vice versa. You have to keep your precious Spirit close to you and protect it from harm because if either creature dies the other goes with it. Also, a person can talk to their Spirit Animal and can be the only one who understands and hears their response. Sometimes when two people have the same spirit animal they can be soul mates but it's only true if each of their spirit animals fall in love, otherwise they aren't. 

I was turning sixteen the day after and was excited for it, I was always jealous when kids started to arrive to class with an animal by their sides. The first one to get a spirit animal was a girl called Phoebe, a kind and pretty girl. Her spirit animal is a white rabbit which sits contently on her lap, usually sleeping through all lessons.

The second was a guy names Alfie, a class clown is the best description for him. His spirit animal is a lemur and they have a great time causing mischief in lessons.

The third to get their spirit was a guy called Marcus. He's quite a nasty guy, in fact I'd probably consider him the school bully, nothing extreme just a few snide comments here and there but still, not a nice person to be around. His animal is a Jackal pup. Everyone's Animals start off as babies, Phoebe's and Alfie's too.

There are few other kids with their spirit animals but their the common spirits like dogs, cats and birds. Most of the kids in my class have their birthdays late in the year so I was the next one to have a birthday - on the 11th of June.

I was curious to find out was my spirit animal was going to be, most of them transform due to personality so I was expecting something like a sloth considering I was lazy and antisocial. I only had a few friends and even with them I liked being alone. I was so happy when the bell went, signalling we could all go home.

Your spirit animal appears at exactly midnight, the morning of your birthday. A lot of people are asleep when they form but a lot like to stay up and watch the magic happen. I was practically nocturnal anyway so I knew I'd be getting to see when and how my animal is formed and the whole process.

\-----

I sat in bed and glanced at my clock anxiously as it displayed 23:59. I bit my lip in anticipation as I counted the seconds down in my head. 

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1- Suddenly I felt a small fizzle in my chest and a white orb like light emitted from my chest in hovered in front of my eyes. I stared in awe as the light slowly started to mould into a shape. From what I could tell it was either an animal form the cat or dog family. 

Then it happened, there was one last bright flash and an animal dropped onto my duvet and the room fell dark. I quickly reached over to my side lamp and flicked it on as quick as I could. I quickly turned back to see my animal and almost gasped in surprise.

There on my sheets, looking at me with wide innocent eyes, was a young lion cub. I couldn't help let my jaw drop open in awe. It was very rare to have such a strong and magnificent creature ... like SUPER rare, there was only one or two of these every few years and I was feeling overly honoured to have such a rare and beautiful thing as my spirit animal.

"DANIEL! I SAW THE LIGHT, DID YOU GET IT? DID YOU-" My mum burst into my room and stopped mid sentence when she saw my animal. My parent's spirit animals were the same because they were soul mates. They both had dog spirits, a Labrador and an Alsatian. It wasn't really uncommon, any dog spirit could fall in love with the other so it was almost always easy for dog and cat spirits to find their soul mates.

"OH MY GOSH DAN! IT'S A LION! THAT'S AMAZING SWEETHEART!" My mum shrieked in pride, whilst my dad only just caught up in the doorway and stared wide eyed at my lion in awe. I grinned and picked it up, cradling it in my arms.

"Hello there, do you have a name?" I asked it.

"Yes, my name is Seraphine." Her cute voice replied. I was surprised to find it was a girl since most people get the same sex animals.

"Mum, it's a girl. Her name is Seraphine!" I said excitedly.

"A LIONESS? THAT IS SO RARE!" My mum fangirled and crushed me in a hug, whilst stroking Seraphine's head. She gave off a magnificent throaty purr which filled the room.

"Thanks mum." I chuckled. I wondered how the people at school would take it.

\-----

I ran down the hallway with Seraphine right at my heels, she was a fast little thing. I was cursing myself for staying up too late and and ignoring the alarm clock. Seraphine and I had stayed up pretty late talking and sharing thoughts.

I skidded to a halt outside my maths class, causing Seraphine to crash into my ankles.

"You okay Sera?" I asked.

"I'm ok Dan." She replied, smiling up at me.

"Now be a good girl okay? You're very rare and people are going to be surprised so I need you to behave in class okay?" I asked.

"Of course Dan." She grinned a catty grin and I took in a breath, knocking shakily on the door.

A quiet Come in was heard from the other side and I twisted the handle, apologizing for being late. "That's alright Daniel, just don't do it agai-" She stopped mid-sentence when she spotted Seraphine at my ankles. "Oh my ..." She trailed off, staring a my spirit wide eyed. The whole class was craning their necks to try see my animal but she was hidden behind my heels outside the door, only the teacher could see her. "Well Daniel ... you're animal is ... special!" She struggled for the right words, staring in awe once again.

"Thank you miss..." I replied awkwardly, not liking the attention from the class. I walked past her and Sera walked in not long behind and the class gasped and whispered between them as they gawped at my lion. 

"They're all looking at me!" Sera explained.

"Just ignore them Sera." I whispered aloud, luckily no one heard. I sat in my normal seat, Sera hopping up onto my lap and curling up, purring contently. Unfortunately she was quite loud. "Sera be quiet please." I whispered.

"Sorry Dan." She giggled and her purring dulled to a quiet lull which I was sure only I could hear. I felt the stares on me and my spirit through the whole lesson, even form my teacher. It was beginning to get annoying and by break time it had gotten out to the whole school. 

No one really came up to us but they still stared, pointed and whispered between them. Phoebe and a girl called Zoe came up to me at the beginning though. "Dan, congratulations on your spirit animal, I'm sure you're life finally feels complete especially with such a beautiful creature such as yours!" Phoebe exclaimed, tickling Sera under the chin. Sera purred happily, her happiness somehow draining into me and making me smile widely, dimples on show.

"Thanks Phoebe." 

"No problem, look after her!" She called over her shoulder, picking her rabbit up and walking off with Zoe. After a minute or two a shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see Marcus towering over me with a sneer.

"Got a little kitten have you Howell?" He retorted. I felt Sera tense up and bristle her fur in dislike.

"Actually, she's a lion if you didn't notice, not a kitten." I defended through gritted teeth. I never knew you'd get so defensive over your spirit animals.

"Please, Axel could take you're kitten any day!" He sneered, his jackal pup, Axel, barking in agreement as it eyed Seraphine up.

"He will not disrespect me like that!" Seraphine suddenly growled and then made herself look as big as possible, showing off her small but sharp claws and fangs as she glared down at Axel who's ears flattened against his head. Suddenly Sera let out a ferocious roar which you'd usually only hear the adult lions make. It had Axel submitting and a whimpering mess on the floor beside Marcus who was looking at Sera in absolute shock.

Sera hissed at Marcus, making him flinch. "Watch it Howell!" He snapped before waltzing off with his mates. I looked at Seraphine in awe, a huge grin on my face.

"Wow Sera, that was awesome!" I exclaimed, cuddling her close, before letting her settle on my lap where she smiled and purred in content.

\-----

I was in my fourth class, writing notes on rivers in Bangladesh, still hearing the little whispers about Seraphine now and then. Suddenly there was a firm knock on the door and my teacher stopped midway through her PowerPoint and rolled her eyes, walking over to the door.

I watched curiously as she yanked the door open with a frustrated expression only for her eyes to go round and wide like the spirit animal on her shoulder - a tawny owl. Two men in black suits, shades and earpieces were in the doorway looking very professional.

"Y-yes gentlemen?" The teacher asked.

"Is there a Mr Howell in this class m'am?" One of them asked, his voice rough. I tensed up as everyone's eyes turned to me. I felt Seraphine squirm in discomfort on my lap. 

"Sera stop!" I hissed, hoping she'd stop.

"Sorry Dan. I just don't like the way they're looking at me!" She whined. I wanted to comfort her but I was too concentrated on the two men at the door.

"O-oh Dan? Yes, Daniel come here please." My teacher stuttered, looking slightly scared. I quickly packed my stuff into my bag and stood up, everyone's eyes still on me. Sera was on my shoulder, tucked into my neck, quivering slightly.

"Mr Howell, we're going to ask if you'd come with us quickly." The other man spoke up.

"W-why?" I asked.

"We'll explain on the way, we've already contacted you're parents." The other reassured. I nodded and glanced at the class who's eyes were boring into my me, making me turn bright red.

"Ok." I squeaked and followed them out.

Six Years Later ...

Every year the government go in search of people with exceptional spirit animals to join the military in help of defending the countries of our origin. I, for example, was helping to defend Britain with the help of Seraphine.

From what I know they usually pick out people with large, strong spirit animals which can probably take care of themselves in a fight. These usually consist of wolves, Jackals, tigers, Panthers, Linx's, large dogs, eagles, snakes and any falcon type birds from what I've seen. All these animals aren't common but aren't really rare either so only certain groups of people around the world has these spirits.

Usually these people get called in at the age of 18 so they can finish school first but I was taken at 16 because of my rare and powerful spirit animal. Seraphine has grown and like me, has learned how to look after ourselves. 

In fact, I am now trainer for new recruits. I was the second youngest kid to start training ever. They say there was another kid like me who has a lion, he's called Phil Lester and his spirit is called Striker. I've never met him but I hear he's pretty high ranked and is in the leading squads which means he's around different countries all the time. I am also very skilled and high ranked. I've been offered to work for the leading squad three times already but I prefer helping the newbies. I might later in life when I'm not as young.

"Ready for the new recruits Sera?" I asked her.

"I'm always ready Dan." She replied with a smirk. She reaches halfway up my thighs now and I have long legs. She's only six years into her life so she's still quite young but I supposed this is her teenage years. I don't understand how it works but I know she'll live as long as me and I, her.

"Always one step ahead." I replied proudly, scratching her head fondly. She pushed into the embrace and purred in appreciation. I nodded my respect to the guards at the door and they saluted back.. A half perched on one shoulder and an Alsatian sat straight and obediently beside the other, bowing in respect to Seraphine who gave a small bow in return.

I'm pretty well known because of Seraphine ... and also because I'm one of the best hen it comes to combat. I was skinny and lanky before but now there is a small amount of muscle on my arms and I have earned a six pack, I'm still slim and tall, I don't want to turn into one of those all muscle bad asses.

"Want to make an entrance?" I smirked at Sera.

"As if you have to ask." She gave a catty grin and I smiled in return. 

"You're gonna scare the kids Howell." One guard chuckled, his name was Joe.

"Let them be, I'll soon toughen them up!" I smirked and pushed the doors open with emphasis, Sera slipping through but remaining unseen as I marched to the ten recruits in the room. All chatting ceased as they all eyed me in silence. I heard a few whispers,

Oh my gosh that's Howell! 

The Howell?

Oh wow, I wonder where his spirit animal is. I heard it is unlike anyone else's!

I can't believe Howell is training US!

"Alright recruits, enough chit chat. Lets get down to business. Before we start are there any questions?" I asked, using my tough guy act. A hand shot up and I nodded.

"Is it true you're spirit is a lion!?" He asked eagerly. I smirked.

"Sera." I called. She emerged elegantly from the shadows and there were gasps as she strutted over to me, showing off her magnificence. "Show off." I whispered.

"Why shouldn't I?" She smirked.

"Fair enough." I replied and faced the rest of their recruits.

"Anything else?" I asked. A hand went up again and my eyes widened when my eyes landed on Marcus, he must be the same age as me now. Not everyone agrees to come in at 18 but they are persuaded over the years, I'm assuming he was a late bloomer. Most of the recruits were 18, 19, or 20. I wondered what had kept him so long, I'd have thought a guy like him would have loved the fighting and action. "Yes?" I asked, pretending not to recognize him. I noticed his Jackal had fully grown and was quite an impressive size if I do say so myself.

"Hello again Howell, remember me?" He sneered.

"That isn't really a valid question but yes, I do remember you Marcus." I replied, my face and voice void of emotion. "Now class we are going to test your fighting skills first-"

"Oh come on, just skip to the good stuff. I don't need to learn this shit!" Marcus snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him and took in a breath. I slowly walked over to him, towering over him thankfully to my height.

"If you don't need to learn any of it then show me what you can do." I smirked. I saw a small amount of fear flash across his eyes but his body language covered it up, trying to look hard and intimidating.

"Pfft, I could beat you up easy in high school, it won't be any different now!" He grinned.

"Well then, pets actually put those words into action shall we?" I asked, stepping away and standing five metres away from him in a battle stance, awaiting his attack. Joe walked over from the corner of my eye and stood between us. At first I thought he was going to stop it but he put one hand out and recited the rules.

"I want a nice clean battle guys. Three, Two, One-" Marcus didn't wait and ran straight for me with force. I scanned and found a few weak spots, trying to figure out his motives in a short period of time. I realized quickly that he was going to try and use his weight and strength against me. He may be a little stronger than me but with my strength and skill combined it was going to be hard for Marcus to beat me.

Before he could floor me, I jumped aside last minute and threw a roundhouse kick to his stomach, making him stumble and fall to his knees. He grunted in pain but quickly got to his feet, his face a symbol of rage. He charge again and swung for a punch to my face, I just dodged and used his moment of weakness to sent numerous punches to his gut, making him fall down again.

"Stay down!" I assumed one of his mates hissed but he got up again, clutching his stomach and went to get me in a headlock. He grabbed my shoulders and his grip was impressively tight. Despite his strength I reached behind me, grabbing his own shoulders and flipping him over my shoulder and he landed flat on his back, breathing heavily.

"Fight over! Winner, Dan Howell." Joe announced, smirking. He patted me on the back and I chuckled, clapping him back. Seraphine ran to my side.

"Are you okay Dan? I felt how hard he gripped your shoulders, it hurt a lot!" She worried.

"I'm fine, Sera. Thanks for thinking about me." I smiled and knelt down to hug her neck which she then took a sign to nuzzle into my own neck and let out a throaty purr.

"It's my job to worry, I get hurt too you know." She argued.

"Sorry Sera. I should have considered your safety too." I replied, feeling guilty.

"No it's okay. I was glad you kicked his ass. I never liked him!" She let out a throaty chuckle and I smiled along with her.

"Ok recruits, join back up." I announced. They grouped up again with a rather sore looking Marcus who was grumbling beneath his breath. "That is why we go over the basics and see where your skill level is at. Now ... who's next?" I smirked.

\-----

I watched the new recruits leave the training arena. I was fairly impressed although a few of them hadn't really done combat before and were a little rusty ... but hey, so was I when I first started, in fact I was useless, especially since I was the youngest, but I soon found it the easiest out of the things I had to do and soon mastered it. 

"Hey want to go for a drink?" Joe asked, throwing a dog biscuit for his Alsatian, Jax, who greedily ate it in one bite.

"Sure." I grinned and followed him to the staff room for instructors, guards and other important people around the building.

"So out of ten how do you think they score?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hmm, 6, considering some of them haven't fought before it was quite impressive but not quite impressive enough I suppose."I shrugged.

"You're so blunt with these things Dan. Give them a break." He chuckled.

"Haha I know." I replied, taking my own sip of coffee. I looked over at Sera who was having a wrestling match with Jax. I chuckled and looked to the entrance as to of my friends came in. They were out on the field a lot, actually fighting for the country whilst I stayed behind and helped. Don't think I'm that lazy, I always go on special requests of my help, I never turn them down. Their names were Chris and PJ. Both of them were in my training class and were both two years older than me as you can guess.

Chris's spirit is a grey wolf and PJ's is a Burmese python, both cool spirit animals like my own. "YO DAN! YOU HAVE AN URGENT REQUEST!" Chris called, looking distressed.

"Coming!" I called.

"See you tomorrow Joe." I saluted and he chuckled, nodding his head.

"Come on Sera." 

"Already on it." She replied, keeping in speed with me as I sprinted after Chris and PJ to the helicopter. As I hopped on with them they sat at the opposite side of me. I spoke into the headset that had been placed on me so I could speak to them.

"What's so urgent?"I shouted.

"It's the big guys, they're calling you in to work with one of their best. They want to see how you work with him. You're both their most skilled fighters and have exceptional spirits. It's a two man job and a hard mission to they're sending you in." Chris explained.

"Cool, what's the guy's name?" I shouted.

"Philip Lester I think." PJ replied. My eyes widened, he was their best fighter, I'm sure I was second best next to him I'm sure. We both had lion spirits though and something about that didn't make me feel good. I know it's a long shot but I never really liked the thought of soul mates. I didn't have time for a relationship ... maybe when I was older but I was too young to settle down. Despite these thoughts I still knew it was a long shot especially since we're both guys and that's almost impossibly rare, especially if we already have rare spirits.

"Oh, cool." I spoke not so enthusiastically. I wondered if this guy was a pain or big headed, surely being one of the best gets to your head? Well I suppose not, because I'm not.

\----

The helicopter soon landed and the three of us were escorted into HQ to the head's office. As soon as I entered all eyes were on me and I had a weird sense of deja vu. I shook it off and saluted the Britain's leading commander, Jack Howard.

"You called." I said, Seraphine close at my side. Jack's brown wolf stood proudly beside him in all it's splendor but bowed down to Seraphine in respect as did Sera. The spirits do this because she is also recognized as a 'royal' spirit. Mainly something to do with the phrase, King of the jungle, only Sera would be a queen in this situation.

"Yes, you'll be working together with Phil Lester, he'll be waiting for you when you get off the plain. It's a stealth mission this time, it's an in and out situation and we want certain information." Howard explained.

"Yes sir."

"Lester knows the rest, he's in charge of the mission. I know you two will get along fine, you have a large similarity as it seems." Howard grinned, bowing his head in respect to Sera who did the same in return.

"Ooh, I feel like an highly important creature." Sera boasted.

"Behave." I whispered. Howard chuckled, probably guessing what she said and saluted me, I returned the gesture out of respect and left with Chris to the plane.

\-----

I had changed into my gear on the plane, complete of black bullet proof best, black combat trousers, boots and weapon holster for a hand pistol, knife and sniper rifle. Sera had black bullet proof material wrapped around her middle and on the joints of her limbs in case she got fired at too. 

I jumped off and was escorted to a truck where I was then driven to our place of infiltration. It was late at night and pitch black so we should be able to fit in fine. I pulled my ski mask over my face as we stopped at our location. I jumped down and saw a dark figure not far away with a large animal beside them, Phil and his lion I assumed.

I gave a thumbs up to the driver and he drove away, trying to hide the truck from detection. I slowly advanced and watched as the dark figure turned to look at me. In the dark, all I could make out were a pair of bright blue eyes behind a similar ski mask but even then it was hard to see.

"Hi, Phil Lester." He whispered, his voice deeper than I expected it.

"Dan Howell." I replied.

"I'm sure we can have an actual talk after this but right now is a great time to advance, sorry we couldn't have a proper introduction." He apologized. For some reason his voice was very pleasant to listen to but I shook the thought off.

"Of course ... Sera, how's your night vision?" I asked.

"Working perfectly Dan." She replied.

"Okay great." I confirmed.

"What about you Striker?" Phil asked, unsurprisingly I didn't hear the reply. You are the only one that can talk to your spirit animal. "Good." Phil said in reply.

"You should see Striker Dan, he's really quite ... magnificent if I do say so myself, and that's saying something." Sera whispered. I smiled but didn't reply, instead followed Phil, focusing on completing the mission. One thing stuck in my head though, was Sera saying it because she liked Striker or because she just admired his lion? Either way the thought made me even more nervous than the actual mission.

\-----

It had been successful just as I had thought it'd be, that's what happens when you send two of you're most highly skilled people to do the job. We were sneaking out, luckily undetected. Phil had the plans in his bag and we were making our way out the compound, clambering under a loose bit of wire fence and out into the surrounding field.

Once we were a good distance away Phil spoke up. "Nice work Howell. I can see why they paired us. We're pretty much same skill level." You could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks Phil but I still think you're number one, you've been doing it longer than me." I pointed out.

"Yeah but you started at a younger age than me, that's quite impressive. Since you started early, I'm only three years ahead of you." He commented.

"Lets see if my math's correct, you're 26 right?" I asked.

"Indeed, and you are 22?" 

"Yup."

"Cool." We were nearing the truck and wasted no time jumping in and driving off. As soon as we were back at the airport the truck driver went off to park the vehicle which left Phil and I alone. Now that I could see in the light I looked at Phil's lion. 

Seraphine was correct, he really was quite magnificent. His full mane hadn't grown in yet but there was still an impressive, shaggy amount round his long, strong, bronze neck. It's eyes were a green brown and rather intimidating but warm at the same time. It had a strong golden build and sat majestically beside Phil. I looked down at Sera to see her eyeing Striker a lot, which made those weird thoughts come back.

I turned to Phil, who hadn't taken his ski mask off but neither had I. He reached for the top and pulled it off his head, shaking out his hair. My breath caught in my throat as I took him in. He was slim and tall like me but had broader shoulder than mine and slightly more muscle definition on his porcelain skin. His raven black hair went in amazing contrast against his pale skin and then there were those blue eyes which were much more striking in the light. My heart beat had increased in speed as I continued to take in the beautiful man.

"You can take the mask off now." He chuckled, his smile and laugh looking and sounding like heaven.

"Oh yeah." I nearly stuttered but caught myself before I could because I HATE stuttering.

Phil's POV*

"What about you Striker?" I asked.

"I'm good Phil." Striker said, "And may I say Seraphine is looking fine." He chuckled.

"Good." I ignored his comment, although it began to bug me. If him and Seraphine fall in love did that mean ... Dan and I were soul mates? I shook those thoughts away, it was no time to be thinking about such things with this important mission.

\-----

We managed to get out undetected and successful like every mission I had been appointed to. I was impressed by Dan's skill but remembered he had been trained well at a young age and he also had a lion spirit like me which automatically made him stronger.

"Nice work Howell. I can see why they paired us. We're pretty much same skill level." I smiled, speaking when we were a good distance away.

"Thanks Phil but I still think you're number one, you've been doing it longer than me." He pointed out.

"Yeah but you started at a younger age than me, that's quite impressive. Since you started early, I'm only three years ahead of you." I replied, still impressed.

"Lets see if my math's correct, you're 26 right?" He asked.

"Indeed, and you are 22?" I confirmed.

"Yup."

"Cool." We jumped off the truck as it drove away to be put with the others, leaving Dan and I alone. I realized that the lights were now letting me take in Dan and Seraphine's image properly. Dan still had his ski mask but I could see Seraphine perfectly. She was a very strong and graceful looking lioness. She looked proud and her golden fur shone perfectly in the light. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown with a light cinnamon mix among it, making her look quite alluring. Even if they we weren't soul mates I could see why she appeals to striker, she is a beautiful lioness. 

I realized I still had my ski mask on and removed it from my bed, shaking my hair out and fixing my fringe back in place. I saw Dan stare at me for a little while although he looked a little lost in thought. The only feature I could make out on him was his coffee coloured eyes, even without seeing the rest of his face his eyes were quite pretty ... for a guy, I suppose. I saw he still hadn't noticed he still had his mask on and chuckled.

"You can take the mask off now." I smiled, waiting for him to reveal himself.

"Oh yeah." He replied and removed the mask, fixing his own hair. I sort of froze when I saw him. He was a little taller than me, slim but had the right amount of muscle. His skin was a delicious bronze colour which was odd for Britain but it was flawless none the less. His nose was straight and perfect and his brown hair just swept across his perfect arched eyebrows. Then there was his pink, plump lips which were slightly chapped. He licked them quickly as if noticing they were dry and all that made me think was, damn that was hot. He gave a me a small smile and I nearly fainted when I saw a pair of adorable dimples on each cheek.

I wasn't going to lie, Dan was an extremely attractive guy but I didn't know how I could be so attracted to him.

"We should probably get inside. Howard will want his information as soon as possible and I want to get to my bed as soon as possible." His chuckled filled my ears and all I could respond with was a stupid smile and a nod. I couldn't understand why I was so start struck by the younger man, but never the less followed him to the jet that was waiting for us. 

When we got on we both sat down opposite each other, a fair distance considering it was spacious on the jet.

"Hang on, I'm changing out this vest, it gets uncomfortable after a while." Dan explained and stood up. He placed the two guns and his knife on the table between us and crossed his arms over his chest to pull the vest of his head. When he did, his tight black t-shirt rode up, revealing his golden stomach along with a delicious six pack. I couldn't not tear my gaze away and I swear I was probably drooling. Once it was off, he chucked it on the seat next to him and stretched. I only just noticed he had black skinny jeans on which made his legs and ass look great. I gulped, taking me gaze to the window so I could stop drooling over his body. When he sat down, I glanced at him, only to see that his abs showed faintly through his shirt and my face went slightly pink.

Why was I so attracted to him?

To avoid eye contact and my awkward stuttering I stood up, "I should too." I tried to sound confident. For goodness sake I was a leader who talked to large crowds everyday and just now I was struggling to talk to one guy. I removed my own vest and stretched my legs out. Whilst I was up, I went to check on Striker, he was laying opposite Seraphine, looking her in the eyes. I think they were having a conversation.

"You okay Striker?" I asked.

"I'm fine! Go away, I'm talking to Seraphine!" He almost growled, then went back to looking at her adoringly. I raised an eyebrow and frowned as I retook my seat.

"Everything okay?" Dan asked, tearing me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Seraphine and Striker are getting along well, but I think Striker is getting a bit grouchy." I shrugged but I was confused. Maybe Striker was in love with Seraphine and maybe this gorgeous, sexy, hot, cute guy was my soul mate ... oh god! My cheeks nearly burned red in embarrassment from what I just thought about him.

"I'll go check on Sera." Dan said and stood up, walking along to where I had just been. He returned not long later with a slight smile on his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah she's fine. They seem to be getting on well ... they would though wouldn't they? Y'know being some of the only lion spirits around today." Dan smiled, resting back on the chair.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

\-----

We spent most of the ride home talking about our interests and favourite things. Turns out he's hot, sweet and perfect. He likes almost everything I like and we're talking like we've known each other for years. I was a little disappointed ... okay hugely disappointed when the plane journey stopped.

When I got off Striker suddenly stood close by me and nudged my side. "Phil?" He asked, a but scared.

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with Sera." He gulped. My eyes widened at what he said and my eyes darted to Seraphine who was currently being cuddled and stroked by Dan who was looking at her lovingly. I heard a quiet possessive growl come from Striker's throat as he saw Dan cuddle her. I couldn't help it, I knelt down and hugged him.

"Good for you buddy, I'm glad you're happy." I smiled.

"But you and Dan ... are you okay with that? Do you like him? I've seen lionesses before but she's my soul mate, I can feel it!" He spoke almost dreamily at the last part.

"Um ... yes I like Dan." I replied, slightly embarrassed and keeping my voice down.

I looked over to Dan and joined him and Sera who were talking to Howard's second in command - Dean Dobbs.

"What? But I want to go home tonight!"Dan complained.

"Sorry Dan, but the helicopter pilot had to bail, an emergency." Dean explained. I didn't think, I just spoke it as soon as it entered my brain.

Dan's POV*

I really liked Phil and was actually liking the idea of us being soul mates. I mean we like almost all the same stuff, he's got as hell and is really adorable sometimes ... although I don't know how his feelings on the matter are. I don't even know if he likes guys. To be honest I've been openly bi for years now.

I was usually one to get insecure though and start coming up with stupid alternatives if I was nervous or unsure about something. 

"Dan?" Seraphine asked when we stepped off the plane. I knelt down and started to stroke her fondly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Phil? Because I REALLY like Striker ... but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with having Phil as a soul mate first because you're number one in my life before love and I wanted to make sure you were-" I cut her off with a hug. I thought I heard a growl somewhere but ignored it.

"Of course I'm okay with it Sera, also ... yeah I think Phil is really hot." I whispered. She giggled.

"Me too ... in a totally not creepy way since we're not even the same species. What I'm trying to say is, go tiger! I'm going to try and seduce Striker any way I can." Sera smirked almost evilly and I chuckled, before getting stopped by Dean.

"Mission a success?" He asked.

"Well duh, that's what happens when you put two of the best together." I smirked.

"Oh um Dan, about the ride home. It can't be done the pilot had to go." Dean admitted.

"What? But I want to go home tonight!" I complained.

"Or Phil's." Seraphine snickered, I turned slightly pink at her comment but didn't reply.

"Sorry Dan, but the helicopter pilot had to bail, an emergency." Dean explained. Before I could reply, Phil spoke up.

"You're free to stay at mine if you want Dan. There's plenty of room." He smiled. I stared at him, in all his glory just standing there. Why the hell would I refuse to spend the night at this guy's house.

"U-um okay then, sure, that'd be great actually." I grinned, damn I stuttered! I thought angrily.

"Great, I'll pull the car around, look after Striker while I'm away! My life's in your hands Howell!" He grinned and vanished round he corner.

I grinned and looked ay Striker who had already manoeuvred next to Sera who was batting her eyelashes shamelessly at him. I rolled my eyes, by the looks of it, Striker looked like he was in love ... which means Phil and I might actually be soul mates. 

I didn't want one before because I thought they'd tie me down, but Phil is completely different. We're doing the same job so we know how it is ... also I don't think I'm going to let someone as hot as him slip through my fingers!

Soon enough Phil's black land rover pulled round the corner and he got out. He went round the back and opened the extra large boot for Sera and Striker to climb in. The back literally took up the back seats just so both of them could fit. I got in the front with Phil and made small talk all the way there.

\-----

I admired his fancy flat as he put all his stuff on the kitchen table. "Do you want a drink?" He asked,

"No thanks, I think I'll go to bed soon." I explained, but not wanting to leave his company just yet. 

"Want to watch a film first?" He suggested. I loved that idea.

"Definitely." I grinned and plopped down on the sofa beside him. We talked through the first half of the movie but quietened down a bit as the film got a bit intense, fully focused on the screen. Three quarters in, I found myself looking at Phil and just admiring him, and beautiful he was up close.

He caught me staring after a bit and made eye contact with me, it felt like a hunger had taken over me, and I'm sure I had a full display of want in my eyes. He watched me, frowning slightly but I think I saw his own eyes glint with lust. I broke eye contact to try and stop myself from jumping him and tried to focus on the screen.

Not only a minute later I was taken aback when someone pinned me against the arm of the sofa. I looked up to see Phil looking down at me with eyes full of lust and what looked like love, it made my cheeks burn pink. Suddenly his lips were attacking my neck, kissing at first but then licking, sucking and biting. I couldn't help let out a loud moan considering it was a weak spot on my body!

I could feel the lust and want going straight to my member which was getting very restricted in my jeans. I rapped my legs around his waist and to my surprise he ground down on them, making us both groan. Next thing I know is his lips are on mine and kissing so passionately my brain was going fuzzy.

Even though he was pretty much the dominant one here I wanted to gain some back and forced my tongue into his mouth and battling against his which resulted in a breathy moan from him. I think that was my new favourite sound. It was so sexy and went straight to my member. I dragged his bottom lip between my lip as we pulled away for air, eliciting a breathy whimper.

I suddenly felt a powerful urge to take him right here and now and my eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

Phil's POV*

I caught Dan's gaze, it was shy and Sweet at first but then I saw his eyes suddenly darken with what looked like want. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it and that that gaze was turning me on. I suddenly felt my own desire and I'm sure lust was showing clear as day in my gaze. I frowned at how much I wanted to take him in that moment.

Dan seemed to divert his gaze back to the screen. I tried to as well but suddenly I felt this jolt of want and somehow found myself above Dan with both his hands pinned above his head. I didn't know what happened but I was loving the new position, and as I stared into Dan's wide eyes for a minute I thought ... I could actually love this beautiful man and I'm so glad he's my soul mate. 

Then it happened again and I found myself attacking his perfect neck, kissing, licking, sucking an nipping. Little purple marks bruised some of the skin and I was happy, as if I had claimed him for myself. The moan I heard leave his lips went straight to my crotch, I wanted moan with him because he was so hot when he did that. 

I felt his legs wrap around my waist and couldn't help grind down on his perfect hips making us both groan as the friction felt amazing against my jeans. I decided not to think and just let it happen, because if I started thinking I'd probably say something stupid. I leaned down and claimed those luscious lips as mine, kissing passionately. I felt his tongue prod and break through my lips, massaging mine and claiming dominance which made me give out a breathy moan at how great he tasted. As if he couldn't get any sexier he dragged my lip out between those sexy perfect teeth of his, making my whimper come out in a stutter.

His grip suddenly tightened on me and a weird nose left my throat as his hips tightened around mine. He suddenly spoke up, panting slightly.

"Wait ... wait!" He breathed, but made little effort to move. I suddenly felt a powerful wave of want hit me again and I was getting dizzy. "Phil ... it's Sera and Stri ... Striker." He panted.

"I th-think they're having ... sex." He breathed. My eyes widened and I woke up completely, resisting the urge to keep going. It seemed like he was into it but that might be because Sera and Striker's emotions were affecting us. 

"Sorry ... I could't control it. It just sort of happened." I tried to explain and unpinned his hands and sat back, letting his legs fall from my waist. I blushed when I saw my rather visible bulge and took the nearest pillow, covering it up.

We both sort of sat there in silence, the only sound was the slight panting that we were still doing because of the kiss. The tension in the air was getting thick and I think it was sexual tension because the want was coming back but this time I was positive it was my own. I risked a glance in his direction and that was the time he also glanced at me because our eyes locked for a couple of seconds.

Then it just snapped and we both lunged at each other, lips colliding half way as we devoured the other's lips. I managed to push him back into the position before and decided I'd win the tongue battle this time which I succeeded in. I then attacked his neck again, littering it in more love bites. That amazing moan sounded again and I grounded down on his hips again, I held in the noise but Dan full on groaned and bucked his hips up again as if asking for more. 

My hands released Dan's wrists and trailed down his amazing torso, stopping at the hem of his tight black shirt. A small amount of heated bronze skin was showing so I gently stroked over whilst licking and biting his collarbones. "Phil ..." Dan breathed suddenly and I couldn't help moan in response. My hands went under his shirt and traced the abs I had been admiring ever since I got a glimpse of them.

I bit down hard on his collarbone, making him yelp slightly but it soon turned into a moan as I looked over it once then pulled away, lifting the shirt over his head. "You don't know how badly I've wanted you ever since you revealed your hot piece of ass." Dan said, groping at my butt. I grounded down again.

"Do you know how hard it was to restrain myself from taking you on the plane?" I whispered in his ear and he sighed, pulling my own shirt over my head and tracing my stomach, with soft and skilled fingers. I leaned down and licked his navel, making him shiver. I then licked my way up and around each individual ab of his six pack, making him groan and buck once again.

"Phil ... please ... touch me." Dan breathed, hands gripping my hair tighter.

Dan's POV*

Feeling his hot tongue on my stomach was driving me crazy and my throbbing member was feeling neglected, I needed some skin contact soon or I'd burst. I couldn't help sound needy as I asked. 

"Phil ... please ... touch me." I breathed, gripping his black locks tighter. I didn't care if Sera and Striker were doing the dirty, I wanted this man without the extra lust from our spirits. My thoughts were interrupted when a warm firm hand gripped my crotch making me groan and buck into the touch.

He palmed me through my jeans and kissed my lips hungrily to muffled my moans. I then felt his nimble fingers undo my best and slip in my boxers and then his hand was on my member, making me moan.

"Dan ... a-are you sure?" Phil asked suddenly, trying to reign in the double lust just in case. I loved that he was caring about me but I wanted him to move his hand so badly it was driving me crazy.

"Yes Phil ... just do it now ... please I don't know how much longer I can ... hold on." I moaned, I think that was enough for him because next thing I know there was a hot mouth on the tip of my member. I think that was the loudest I had ever moaned.

\-----

I woke up the next morning feeling pleasantly safe and warm. I blinked my eyes awake to feel two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I frowned and looked behind me only to smile when I saw Phil spooning me, fast asleep. 

I shuffled round and looked at his beautiful face for a while until I remembered about Sera. I quickly slipped out of the embrace and into the spare room Sera and Striker were in the night before. I saw then curled up together, Striker's paw over Sera's shoulder protectively.

"Sera! I can't believe you had sex with him last night!" I whisper yelled.

She blinked her eyes open and yawned, "What are you talking about, things got a bit heated but we didn't go all the wall. We fooled around for a few minutes but that was all. What about you? Didn't one of you scream last night?" She smirked. My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped open.

"Y-you mean ... oh god! Then that was all us. You just started the spark then it didn't stop ... I really wanted it though.

"Dan, you're soul mates. You'll be fine. Now go back to him before he wakes up and panics!" Sera warned.

"Ok." I smiled and quickly jogged back to the room, snuggling into his embrace again. Not long later I heard a yawn and he stretched. I saw him look around then stare wide eyed as his eyes went to mine.

"Shit Dan! I'm sorry, I can't believe I let that happen-" He started to apologize and I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd blame himself. But why? It's not like I didn't enjoy it ... in fact it was the best I'd had. I decided I'd shut him up with a kiss.

As soon as my lips touched his he relaxed and kissed me back, gripping my hair. "Last night was perfect, soul mate." I grinned. He smiled back happily at me and eagerly connected our lips once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
